The Warmaster
by drewbi6
Summary: It's the end of the 13th black crusade, another failure to conquer the imperium of man. But hope is not lost when a new leader rises up against The Despoiler. Another traitor astartes.
1. Prologue

**Hello, it has been a while since I did a story due to school, look out for another story I will be posting as well.**

* * *

Prologue

Well let me get this started then, you are probably wondering why I brought you here

Well, Tzeench you never told us so yes, what are we here for?

It is about our champion Abaddon the Despoiler.

What about him?

Khorne I…I feel he isn't the one to lead the black crusades

WHAT, there is no one as worthy to lead the black crusades.

 **He does have a point, he has failed thirteen times, maybe it is time we get a fresh leader**

Well I have bean looking and I think I found one worty, here's a pict

 _He looks handsome_

Slaanesh that's not what we are here for

 _Sorry Darling but he really does_

 **Why do you think he will be the new warmaster**

Ah Nurgle, he is satisfactory in battle, and I am the changer of ways

 **A bit more detail will be required**

Look he is a great commander, a excellent fighter and absolutly despises Abbaddon, plus he has always wanted to be warmarster

I don't think abaddon will take kindly getting his job replaced

Don't worry Khorne I have a already thought ahead of that. I am the changer of

 **Yes we get it you're the changer of ways now are we done here, I think I left the cauldron on**

Yes yes, now take some snacks for the road and get out

 _Oh just one thing darling, what's his name_

His name is Nero

* * *

 **That is it for the prologue I hope you are exited for the upcoming story and look forward to see you soon.**


	2. The aspiring champion

Chapter 2: The aspiring champion

 **Hello, it has been a while due to tests but I have finally down the second chapter to this story and I hope you enjoy.**

+++++Location: Cadia+++++

+++++Year:999 M41+++++

The streets of Cadia, once bustling now were deserted with craters and corpses littering the buildings with the smell of flesh being burned on the occasional bonfire. A chaos space marine predator destructor moved through the street with a squad of oath broken black legionaries with a chaos aspiring champion in the lead. The aspiring champion walked with his head looking at the ground, with disappointment. He is now an oath broken, a chaos astartes that failed Abaddon's orders and now part of a division sent on suicide missions, expected to die as a punishment. He had a prosthetic leg which was crudely built into a stump of a charred limb, self-treated by a flamer. On his black armour he had multiple cracks and bullet holes which showed burnt skin and scabs from loyalist forces. In one hand he wielded a chainsword. In the other he held a combi-plasma, with the aquila of the imperium chipped away with a chaos undivided star engraved in its place.

"It wasn't your fault Nero, there was nothing you could do." An oath broken said to the sulking aspiring champion of chaos.

"We could have done it Galbire, we could have gotten to the artillery in time, if it wasn't for my ignorance we both wouldn't be here…None of us would." The champion said gesturing to the fifteen other oath broken, he had a depressed tone in his harsh voice. He was once a proud champion of chaos undivided standing tall and firm, but in the oath broken you were viewed as dirt on a clean suit of terminator armour strait out of the manufactorium.

"Listen to yourself Nero, what happened to the proud Legionnaire I once knew. I remember a marine that laughed when he corrupted the ground he walked on. Or laughing as terrified loyalists pray to the corpse emperor as they are sacrificed to the ruinous powers. Stop punishing yourself." Galbire said staring at his friend who stared back, it then went to an awkward silence and they both looked away.

"Come on friend. Death to the false emperor!" The shout echoed through the lifeless streets, the only noise being the rumbling of the predator and the boots of the traitor marines.

"NERO!…What is happening! Is it safe?" Nero gripped his helmet as Abaddon yelled into his vox with a booming and grouchy voice.

"Negative my lord…apologies my lord…we…have not run into any loyalists…my lord." Nero stuttered while recovering from the initial uproar of noise straight into his ears.

"DAMN FINALLY! Go a few more kilometres and then report back!"

"Will do my lord." Nero responded getting over the ringing in his ear, before whispering under his breath "incompetent bastard."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I…just called you an incompetent bastard…My lord." Nero openly admitted with Abaddon grumbling in annoyance

"You are on your last chance Nero, Don't push it." Abaddon grumbled before the vox cut out and he was left with relieving quietness.

"You have a lot of courage to insult the great Abaddon the despoiler." Galbire stated while staring at his friend who had a smile under his helmet.

"I joined the black legion to serve chaos, not be lead around by a man who with all the resources of chaos at his disposable, failed to conquer the imperium thirteen times." Nero admitted feeling relieved that he swore at the warmaster, and he didn't receive a cuff over the head by the talon of Horus.

The group continued the patrol with a fog rolling in, and the streets going from a sad to an eerie setting in a matter of seconds. Then Nero finally stopped.

"What is it?…No explaining required" Galbire said as they looked at the scene in front of them. Bodies of black and gold armour in a pile.

"Damn loyalists, we should turn back Nero." Galbire suggested as Nero walked forward to the nearest corpse, and turned it over. The black legionnaire's head was missing, with a jagged bloody stump. His ceramite breast plate had a aquilla engraved into the black armour with blood most likely from the same blade that decapitated him.

"We will avenge them." Nero said looking around, then he saw them. With a loud roar a krak rocket flew through the air smashing into the building next to the predator barely missing the tanks treads.

"Take cover!" Galbire ordered with his squad scattered to anything that would provide protection from the lasfire glowing through the fog.

"We weren't supposed to encounter enemies for another kilometre." Nero shouted hiding behind a ruined fountain taking pot shots at the general direction of lasfire.

Soon the lifeless body of a Cadian shock trooper tumbled to ground, with a bloody crater drilled into his chest. The numbers of the ambushers couldn't be judged due too the thick fog, but the lasfire kept coming from different directions. Then in a flash a bolter round flew through the air going straight into the head of an oath broken, killing him before he hit the broken road. The single round was then followed by a hail of bolter fire.

"Galbire keep your men here and cover me, you three follow me. DEATH TO THE CORPSE EMPEROR!" Nero cried as he received a rush of adrenaline while charging into the ruins.

Another battle bother was gunned down during the assault by a hail of las fire but Nero made it without harm. leaping up, grabbing onto a window sill and pulled himself up to the presence of a terrified guardsman. He was dispatched with haste bringing down his chainsword and grinding the loyalist guardsman into a red paste. Moving quickly he ran into the hallway of the building, shoulder slamming another guardsman and smearing his broken bones and blood over the wall in a can of dented flak armour. He rounded the corner filling a loyalist with three bolter rounds. Finally another brother caught up and lead the way.

"Nero the heavy bolter is killing us down here, find it!" Galbire directed as the scream of another chaos space marines painful end cried out.

"Affirmative." Nero shouted into the vox as more guardsmen fell in a futile resistance of chaos's wrath, but he had the feeling that he had forgotten something.

Leaping to the next building over a small gap the three traitor astartes were again met with resistance of more shock troops. When Nero suddenly entered a room with rocket launcher set up, he brought his combi-plasma to bear, but was shoved aside. This gave time for the guardsmen to fire a krak missile towards the predator. As if the gods abandoned them, the tank exploded in a storm of hot shrapnel and fire, ending three more oath broken. Nero heared bolter rounds but before he could react, a large metal object slammed into him sending him to the floor. Undaunted by the attack he rolled back onto his feet to look at his new attacker.

A yellow and red armoured space marine stood before him wielding a heavy bolter and bracing to fire. Nero ran as rounds slammed into his suit's backpack until he dived for cover behind a broken wall. As soon as the salvo halted it was replaced with running metal boots, Nero swung around the corner bringing his chainsword down on his attacker. The loyalist used his heavy bolter to block Nero's attack and followed it up by kicking him in the chest. The astartes then shoved the heavy firearm into Nero's chest and pulled a combat knife from its sheath. Nero tossed the gun aside to be Shoulder slammed by several tons of steel, ceramite and adaptanium, dropping his chainsword from the shock. The aspiring champion finally fell onto his back still wrestling a knife from the loyalists hands, but he had not intention on letting go. Nero now had a good look at his attacker, he was an Imperial Fist, taller and definitely stronger than him, with a severed head chained to his right pauldren.

"DIE TRAITOR!" The space marine shouted closing the gap between the knife and Nero's fore head, Nero looked about in desperation.

Nero attempted to reach for his chainsword and could feel the knife getting closer to his cranium. He managed to touch it but was struggling with the attackers weight and strength. After finally getting a grip around the chainsword, he revved it up and swung it.

 **Thankyou for reading, I would love it if you could review and give me tips for improvements (and not just the grammar). See you then.**


End file.
